


omnes viae illerith ducunt

by Balthuza



Category: Shards of the Sun
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 12:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10764315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balthuza/pseuds/Balthuza
Summary: When Cosimo decides to finally go back home, Nil can't sit still. He keeps pacing and twitching until everyone, including even Leo, has had enough of it.





	omnes viae illerith ducunt

Nil is painfully aware he sucks at cooking still. The mash manages to turn purple somehow, as if to prove his point, and he has no idea what went wrong this time. All of the cooks refuse to even get close to it, still irritated that he decided he'll manage without any help whatsoever. 

That was, obviously, a mistake. 

Cosimo seems to have an endless amount of patience, repeating the same thing a hundred times, and Nil is trying but for whatever reason things just never seem to work for him in the kitchen. 

When Cosimo decides to finally go back home, Nil can't sit still. He keeps pacing and twitching until everyone, including even Leo, has had enough of it. 

When Steffit approaches Nil, followed closely by Prokopis and his chicks, he looks a bit disgruntled. The cat keeps meowing incessantly, and Steffit just sighs, answering in kind. Nil is so distressed that he doesn't even find that funny at all, seeing his father meowing with a cat, surrounded by chickens. 

He can see that his parents are not happy about this development, Cosimo seems even less so, but still agrees. Before they set out to Illerith, Nil insists on making last one dish, failing as ever other time. He puts the bowl with a slightly bluish mush, smelling sweet and flowery, placing it where he usually leaves things for Garl to taste. 

The next morning, just before they set out, the offering is still untouched, again, and Nil’s heart sinks. 

Leo isn't happy to see him go (Nil can't help but be grateful that his mother agreed to take over the reading lessons), Gin seems to question her own decisions, and Steffit hands shake so badly that Nil can feel it on his back when he hugs his father. 

Still, it's a good idea, he knows that. It is the high time he did something on his own. He can't stop himself from placing another gentle peck on Leo's cheek as a goodbye and fill the smile he gets in return in the back of his head. He knows Leo is worried still, so is he, but there's nothing they can do about the silent gods right now. 

(There's a voice in his head that keeps telling him if he tries hard enough, if he learns quickly enough, they'll come back. When he asks and hears nothing but silence in return, he lies awake for hours, Ivia’s quiet breathing the only thing stopping him from wandering out into the city, looking for any way to drown out the silence he can find.) 


End file.
